


[Collage] Здесь сердце

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от G до T 2021 [5]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Canonical Alternate Universe, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Illustrations, Photoshop, Post-Canon, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: АУ, в которой судьба приводит Джека в Порт Независимости, где он находит новый дом и новую цель жизни.
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от G до T 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147481
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от G до T 2021





	[Collage] Здесь сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Порт Независимости](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757275) by [Takishiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro), [WTF_Kings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020). 



> Иллюстрация к фику [«Порт Независимости»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757275).  
> Разрешение автора получено.  
> «Kan ze bait kan ze lev» (иврит — כאן זה בית כאן זה לב) в переводе означает «здесь дом, здесь сердце», это слова из песни «Шевет ахим ве ахайот» (иврит — שבט אחים ואחיות) Идана Райхеля.

[ ](https://imgbox.com/os5ursvv)


End file.
